Little Princess
by Extended Experience
Summary: The Doctor's "evil deeds" catch up with him, and he is forced to regenerate... as a seven year old girl. And who does he turn to for help? You got it... Captain Jack! Sorry for the long update wait, this story is BACK ON! :D But I'm not gonna write without reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**Little Princess**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, or else David tenant would never have regenerated into Matt Smith. T.T (*Tears streaming down face* WHY BBC ; WHY!)**

The doctor was sipping his tea when he sensed an unfamiliar flavor in his drink. He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned it.

Blazarian squirrel poison.

He heard tiny laughter coming from within a tree above his head.

"HAHAHA! We _told_ you we would get you someday Doctor! WE TOLD YOU!" squeaked what he had originally thought was a normal, earthly squirrel.

Jeez, all he had done was laughed when the queen's name was actually an extremely vulgar and profane word here on Earth. Needless to say, the squirrels did not share in his hilarity.

Then again, he had made the Queen angry, and when Blazarian squirrels get extremely angered, they puff up, except this queen was a tad temperamental and had puffed one to many times, and _POOF!_ She was all over the wall. The Doctor didn't see how that was his fault

Luckily for him, Blazarian squirrel poison was very slow acting, giving him enough time to return to the Tardis and regenerate.

He felt himself begin to shrink, and some of his "Man-parts" disappear.

"WTH" he thought, and as the process finished he ran to the nearest mirror.

He was a seven year-old girl.

"Well," he sighed to no one in particular. "At least I'm ginger."

He ran to the controls of the Tardis and had to take a great leap to reach the controls, and then set them

for the park outside Torchwood. As soon as the whirring noise stopped, he ran towards the building to see if Captain Jack still worked for Torchwood. The Doctor needed help, and he had no idea where else to go. He charged into the building and asked the receptionist to get Jack.

"Whoa there sweety, no children allowed. Go get your parents and come back."

The doctor gave an exasperated sigh, and decided to wait until this guard/receptionist's shift was over. As he trudged back outside he heard the receptionist\grumble.

"I'm gonna have to talk to Jack about his 'problem'. That little girl was seven!"

The Doctor giggled, as only a little girl could, at Jack's antics. _Same old Jack_ he thought, shaking his head.

The Doctor trudged outside and decided to wait until the receptionist's shift was over.

A few minutes later, the Doctor got lucky, and the shift ended. He/she ran inside after the shift change was over yelling "Help! Help! My bike is being taken by a bad man!" the receptionist huffed and jogged outside saying "Okay sweety! I'll get your bike!"

The doctor hopped behind the desk and sent Jack's computer an alert with the code words "Bad Wolf," and soon had a flirtatious American man running around, looking for the Doctor. He spotted what he thought was a little girl standing behind the receptionist's desk, tapping her foot impatiantley.

He sauntered up, looking to get some info. "Captain Jack, and who might this little princess be?" he asked, earning him an impatient glare from the little girl, which confused him immensely. He sighed. "Look, princess, have you seen a man, 'bout this tall?"

He held up one of his hands about two feet of the ground. The little girl lost all of her already non-existent patience. "Jack, you know that I was taller than you by at _least _an inch."

Jack looked at the girl surprised, and suspicious. He swiveled his head around, looking for eavesdroppers. "_Doctor?" _he hissed.

"Yes, Jack, now will you please take me upstairs to your office so we can speak in private?"

Jack looked at her with shock written across his face. Than he let out a fit of loud laughter (Jack dosen't guffaw, he's to sexy)

"SHHHHHHHHH! JACK!" she shouted. "Everyone is staring!" Jack stopped laughing, and looked up. Everyone in the main office of Torchwood was staring at him.

"Yeah," he agreed. "We should probably go to my office and speak."

On the way towards the elevator, one of Jack's supperior's caught his eye. "Jaaaacccckkkk, you better not touch this little girl!" she warned.

Jack mentally kicked himself. How had he earned such a terrible reputation?

"Well," a girl's voice cut through his thoughts as the elevator door's closed. "At least someone else is keeping you in line."

They reached Jack's office, and stepped inside. The minute the door was closed, Jack burst out laughing.

The Doctor was _really_ getting angry.

"It's not nearly as bad as you turning into the Face of Boh!" he muttered.

Jack sobered up immediately. "Wha-what did you say?"

The Doctor realized what he had said. "Ummm, nothing?" the little girl asked sweetly.

"Yeah, ok…" Jack agreed, still skeptical.

Well then, Jack, I-"

"Whoa, there Doctor, I think you owe my an explanation first."

The Doctor sighed. "Well, fine. It isn't actually that hard. I had angered some squirrels-"

"Squirrels?!" Jack asked, incredulous.

"Yes, I laughed at their queen's name, and-"

"What was her name?"

"(insert rude noise/word), now let me speak. The squirrels put their slow-acting poison into my tea, and so I ran to the Tardis and regenerated. As you can see, I regenerated as a girl. An extremely short, seven year-old girl. Who, by the way, is quite hungry at the moment."

Jack tossed her a cookie box off of his desk, and asked, "So, Timelords can regenerate as members of the opposite sex?"

"In rare cases like mine, depending on their regeneration circumstances, yes, they can."

"So what happens to your-"

The Doctor cut him off. "Jack _please,_ this is serious."

"Sorry, sorry!" he said, holding his hands up defensively.

"Now, Jack. I need to use your computer to see if I can contact Martha." She walked over to the desk chair. She looked up.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

" Would you mind..."

Jack noticed the Doctor's predicament and obligingly lifted her up.

The Doctor was mortified. He hadn't realized how short he was. He was nothing compared to Jack's near six feet, and wasn't strong enough to pull himself up into the chair; He was so short he had had to get _Jack_ to pick him up.

He opened up Jack's Skype, and saw that Martha was not online.

"I guess I'll just have to call her."

He held out his hand towards Jack, giving him the "hand it here" gesture.

"What?" he asked.

"Your _phone_, Jack." He answered, exasperated.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry!"

He gave the doctor his phone, and the Doctor dialed Martha…

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_This number is out of service rang, please try again later. _Said the cheery service voice.

"AWWWWW! UHHHHRGH! Jack, she's not picking up! It says that she's out of range! JAAAAACCK! Help! WAAAHHH!" the Doctor complained in a whiney girl voice.

"OWOWOWOWO! Doctor! SHUT UP! Your voice is so high pitched!" said Jack.

_Hmmm…_ thought the Doctor. _I've never seen Jack snap like that. Maybe he doesn't like kids?_

He decided to test his theory later. Right now they had to figure out what to do.

**AN: So, how do you like my new series? I pushed my self to write a 1,000 words, and I wrote more than that. It **_**getting **_**awkward calling the Doctor, a seven year old red-headed girl, Doctor. I'm going to set up a poll for names soon, so watch for that. First to reach maybe, fiftie, wins! If there is a close tie, I'll set up another one with the winning names.**


	2. Spike Gets Stuck

**Spike gets Stuck**

The Doctor could not believe it. First, he had been beaten by a couple of squirrels, had then regenerated into a little girl, and then he had to ask _Jack_ of all people to help him.

Today was _not _going well.

"_All I wanted was a relaxing day on my favorite planet, but no, I had to be attacked by FREAKING __**SQUIRRELS!" **_

The Doctor's new-found child attributes came through, and- "IT"S NOT FFFFFAAAAAAIIIIIIIIRRRR! WAHHHH!"

Jack, who had been reading a manga with suspiciously clothe-less looking people, suddenly jumped and flushed, shouting "Nothing! I was reading nothing!" It didn't matter though the Doctor was too caught up in his tantrum to either notice or care.

"WAAAAHHHH! NNOOOOTT FAAAAAAAIIR! AAAAAHHAHAHAHA! I DON'T _WANT_ TO BE A TIME-LADY!"

And so it went on for another hour. "I can't take it anymore! I can't do this!"

The Doctor didn't even notice. "A-a-and Rose, i-is tra-apped i-in an-nother u-uh-nivers, and Donna has ja-acked up-p m-meories, and MARTHA DOSEN'T EVEN L-LIKE ME ANYMORE! WAHAAAAAAAA!"

Just as Jack was about to bash his head on the concrete wall, his boss busted in. "Jack, I've gotten multiple complaints about this wailing! And not just from this building, but down the street, too! Take her outside, or calm her down!"

Jack jumped up, glad to finally have an excuse, and grabbed the Doctor his arm and carried her like a football, effectively shutting her up, but only for about a second before her tantrum was pointed at him. "Put me down RIGHT _NOW! _Right now Jack, before I sonic your a**! F*****g son of a b***h! Put me down you little s**t! You unspeakable b*****d! You little b******g piece of s**t!

Many people looked up in shock at the profanity spewing from the mouth of a little girl, and possibly because of the way Jack was carrying her. Jack flipped them the finger, and continued walking out toward the parking lot. "Where's the Tardis, Doctor."

"Like I'd tell you."

I'm not gonna ask again, Doctor."

"Humph."

"I don't need your help anyways. It's right there." Jack said, pointing at the giant blue box parked in the very first parking spot. "Very inconspicuous Doctor, good job."

"I don't need your approval! I can do whatever I want! In fact, I can change my name to Spike! Or Amy! In fact, I could be Floobalooby if I want; it's a very popular name on the planet Raxtus! I kinda like Spike though…"

"Well then, 'Spike', where's the TARDIS key?"

"Not telling."

"It's around your neck, Spike,"

"Nuh-uh!" Jack sighed and plucked the key off of the Doctor's neck.

After they entered the Tardis, the first thing they did was head towards the Doctor's wardrobe. "Why do you have so many little girl clothes? Are you like...? 'Cause if you are, that's cool, I guess, I won't judge, but-"

"NO! it's just that... " the Doctor trailed off into a mumble.

"What was that?"

"I SAID MY MOTHER USED TODRESS ME IN DRAG!" The Doctor expected Jack to break out laughing, but instead he just rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you got it, flaunt it, honey." 'Spike' gave Jack a 'what are you smoking' look, and continued sifting through the clothes.

"Here's one, Spike!" exclaimed Jack, holding up a little princess pink dress with a tiara. Again, the Doctor gave him a look, but this time more of a 'say that again, and I will eat your face' look.

"No, how about this one, to go with my new name?" the Doctor pulled out a pair of red shorts, a skull and cross bones T-shirt and a spiked choker.

Jack sighed. "Switch the choker for a spiked headband. The skull and crossbones are pushing it though. Remember, you're only seven." The Doctor sighed and went into one of the changing stalls after he swapped the accessories.

After he came out, he found Jack messing with the TARDIS controls. He didn't think much of it until Jack reached for a certain lever. "Jack! Don't-" Too late. The Tardis started to shake uncontrollably, as it traveled to Who-knows-where, taking the Doctor and Jack with it. The Doctor, who had tiny little girl feet, had tried to run towards Jack before he pulled the wrong lever, fell through the grate and got stuck. Jack saw this and tried to help, but stared running right as the TARDIS wildly tilted to one side, slamming his head on one of the many columns, and immediately passing out. About ten minutes later, the rocking stopped, and the dust cleared. The Doctor waited for Jack to come get her out of the grate, only to be disappointed when there was no sign of him.

After a minute, the Doctor grew impatient. "Jack, could you come help me?"

He received no answer, and tried again. "Jack!" Again, no luck.

The Doctor sighed, and leaned over to try and see around the consol. He was able to see Jack, unconscious on the ground, with a little trickle ofblood running down a large lump on his head. The Doctor sighed. "My leg hurts. I thinks it's asleep." The TARDIS groaned a little for some unknown reason, and the Doctor giggled.

"SHH! My leg's _sleeping!_" Ten minutes later though, the Doctor's sleepy leg started to _really_ hurting.

"OWWW! _Jack, _come help me! JAAAACK!" the Doctor whined.

Another ten minutes, and the Doctor, forgetting about Jack's 'condition', started to fear that he was dead. He started to sniffle.

"Ma-maybe he's dead! Wh-who will help me get unstuck! And my leg _really __**hurts**__!_"

**So, I know I took forever to write, but you know, stuff happens. I will update ****_much faster _****next time, though, I promise. And to you who reviewed, THANK YOU RANDOM CITIZEN! I know they reviewed ****_loooooong _**** ago, but I had notifications for reviews shut off, so I didn't see them until yesterday. Just know, though, that reviews inspire me. And to Juli: I'm sorry I didn't use your names, but I really wanted to use the name spike, I don't know why. Just know that you spurred my writing!  
Thank you all!**


End file.
